La Venganza de Meg Griffin
by SSMaker
Summary: Meg contacta a Jigoku Shojo para vengarse de su familia.


Pobre Meg, abandonada por su familia y traicionada por sus "amigos", Seth MacFarlane¿No crees que eres demasiado cruel?

Meg despertó una mañana, estaba triste y deprimida, pensando que le haría esta vez su familia.

Se cambio de ropa y se puso su ropa casual, bajo a la cocina para desayunar y se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

"Oye Meg" dijo Stewie, "Sabes, oí que un tipo se suicido en la playa luego de verte en traje de baño", Stewie soltó una risa malévola.

Meg ignoró a su hermanito y termino su desayuno, "Me retiro", dijo Meg.

"Lois", dijo Peter, "¿Quién azotó la puerta?"

Ya en su escuela, Meg se sentó en su pupitre. Seguido a eso, entró el profesor.

"¿Por qué?" Repetía Meg en su mente, "¿Por qué me tiene que ir así en la vida? Mi familia parece que no me quiere, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio…" Entonces escuchó a dos compañeras conversar.

"Oye" Dijo una compañera a otra, "¿Has escuchado acerca del correo del infierno?"

"No" Respondió la otra compañera "¿Qué es eso?"

"Se supone que debes acceder a esa página a media noche, ingresar el nombre de quien te quieras vengar y entonces Jigoku Shojo (Niña del Infierno) se llevará a esa persona al infierno"

"Suena tétrico¿Y no hay alguna consecuencia?"

"No se, pero creo que si usas esa página Web, es posible que mueras instantáneamente, o al menos eso me comentaron".

Tras oír eso, Meg se dijo en su mente, "Así que un correo de venganzas, Eh?".

Ya en su casa, Meg noto que ni sus padres ni sus hermanos estaban en la planta baja de la casa, así que fue a la planta alta y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Querido diario, como quisiera que el sexy jardinero del vecino me abrazara con sus fuertes brazos…"Meg escuchó la voz de su madre decir esas palabras que provenían de la habitación de Meg, "Oh-no" pensaba.

Meg ingresó a su habitación y vio como su familia se burlaba de lo que ella había escrito en su diario, "MALDITOS SEAN!!!", gritaba, "LARGUENSE DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA!!!". Su familia se retiró de su habitación.

Meg se sentía frustrada, llena de amargura por como la trataba su familia "¿Por qué?" pensaba, "¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia cariñosa que me quiera?" Meg sacó una navaja de su cajón y se hizo un corte en una de sus muñecas.

Ya en la noche, cerca de las 0:00, Meg pensaba "El correo del Infierno¿Será buena idea?". Meg encendió su computador portátil, accedió a Google y puso en la barra de búsqueda "Correo del Infierno", Le aparecieron varios links, pero el primero en la lista era el autentico Correo del Infierno, así que Meg accedió a esta Página Web, eran las 23:58 y Meg seguía reflexionando si era una buena idea o no.

Y a las 0:00, Meg le dio click en "Refresh" y la pagina apareció (El Correo del Infierno solo abre a la media noche) Todo estaba negro, solo había un rectángulo blanco y arriba de este un corto texto en letras blancas que decía "Cobraremos venganza a tu favor".

Meg escribió en el rectángulo blanco "Familia Griffin" y con mucho miedo dio click en "Aceptar", luego de esto le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono móvil, Meg se aterró cuando vio de quien era el mensaje, era de Jigoku Shojo, el mensaje decía "Petición recibida, gracias". Meg apagó su computador portátil y se pudo a dormir.

Esa noche, Meg tuvo el sueño mas inusual que ella esperaría, en el, Meg se encontraba en un jardín, con un gran árbol y un lago, parecía ser la puesta de sol, pues todo se veía en tonos muy anaranjados.

"¿Tu me invocaste?" Dijo una suave voz de una niña. Meg se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña con el cabello negro y muy largo, piel pálida, un uniforme escolar de marinero negro y unos grandes y penetrantes ojos rojos. "¿Tu eres… Jigoku Shojo?" Preguntó Meg aterrada. La niña asintió.

"Mi nombre es Enma Ai" dijo la niña, "¿Tu eres quien busca una venganza?"

"S-sí…" Respondió Meg, "Yo soy quien quiere una venganza"

Jigoku Shojo extendió su mano hacia Meg mostrándole una muñeca de paja negra con un hilo rojo atado al cuello "Toma esto", dijo, "Si en verdad quieres vengarte, desata el hilo rojo de esta muñeca, el destinatario de tu venganza será enviado al Infierno".

"¿El Infierno?" Preguntó Meg sorprendida.

"Una vez que desates el hilo rojo habrás hecho un pacto conmigo" continuó Jigoku Shojo "Dos tumbas serán cavadas, cuando mueras, tu también irás al infierno, sin posibilidades de conocer la salvación ni el Cielo"

"Pero…"dijo Meg con miedo.

"La decisión está en tus manos" dijo Jigoku Shojo y se desvaneció. Luego de esto Meg despertó asustada, pensando que solo fue una pesadilla, sin embargo, vio que la muñeca de paja negra con el hilo rojo estaba a lado de su almohada, "Entonces… no fue un sueño" Dijo llena de terror.

A la mañana siguiente, Meg fue a la escuela, se la pasó pensando todo el día en la muñeca y en las palabras de Jigoku Shojo "Dos tumbas serán cavadas, cuando mueras, tu también irás al infierno, sin posibilidades de conocer la salvación ni el Cielo"

Cuando Meg llegó a su casa, no pudo evitar explotar de furia, su familia estaba vendiendo a vecinos y compañeros de clase de Meg, sus fotos con los momentos mas vergonzosos y horribles de su vida, todos le apuntaban y se burlaban de ella.

Meg corrió en lagrimas a su habitación y sacó la muñeca de su mochila "No tengo otra opción" dijo Meg. Seguido a esto, desató el hilo rojo y la muñeca se desvaneció, solo se oyó una tétrica voz demoníaca que decía "LA VENGANZA SERÁ OTORGADA".

De repente se formó una fuerte tormenta que ahuyento a los vecinos, la familia Griffin estaba asustada y entonces cada uno de ellos empezó a sufrir una mutación y se convirtieron en Meg, el solo hecho de ser ella bastó para que se llenaran de miedo.

Jigoku Shojo apareció enfrente de ellos y dijo "Oh, penosas sombras atadas a la oscuridad. Despreciando a la gente y haciéndoles daño. Unas almas ahogadas en un pecaminoso karma ¿Les gustaría saber como es la muerte?" Jigoku Shojo extendió su brazo, y las flores de su kimono durmieron a la familia Griffin.

Cuando despertaron, Peter, Lois, Chris, Stewie y Brian estaban en un bote de madera que estaba siendo remado por Jigoku Shojo.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Lois "¡¿A dónde vamos?!"

"Los estoy llevando al Infierno" dijo Jigoku Shojo, y remó hasta llevar a la familia Griffin al infierno.

A la mañana siguiente, Meg se sentía feliz, finalmente su mayor tormento se había esfumado, pero ahora estaba sola, "Vale la pena, al menos no habrá nadie que me haga sentir como una mierda" pensaba.

FIN


End file.
